Room Key
by Twilight-Traveler
Summary: Kimblee gets the key to go to his student's room. Based off of my other fanfiction Twist of Fate. Birthday lemon for my friend. Non-canon.


Birthday porn for my friend Mia (Yeah, the one in my fanfictions, she exists. And draws lots of half naked men). Happy birthday. :3

* * *

><p>Kimblee sat at the bar. He wondered why a military base had a bar, but it didn't matter much. He sipped a bottle of beer, imagining about the annihilation of Drachma. It would be be a beautiful event, though he was slightly worried. Not about the crest of blood, he was positive they'd fall for it. He was concerned about life and not about his own life, but of the lives of two girls, one his student, the other her friend and soon-to-be-bomb. Mia and Namori.<p>

He hoped that young Mia and Namori wouldn't be hurt in the crossfire. He had grown quite close to the two girls, especially Mia. While he wouldn't mind if Namori died—he had attempted to kill her not too long ago, but Mia stood in front of him—he did admit that it was nice looking at her, and she had an aura that intrigued him. Apparently, it was called 'kindness'. How unexpected…He sipped his drink, thinking of the two girls.

The commander of Drachma sat into the seat, groaning as he did so. "Sir." Kimblee said respectively and bowed as low as he could without standing up. "It's a pleasure to see you." It wasn't. He was truly a repugnant man, sticking of sweat. He couldn't wait until his blood was splattered across the battle field. While the chocking iron-and-blood smell of a body opened to the world wasn't the best scent or sight, it was certainly better than what was in front of him.

"I must say," the man said in a heavy accent, his words thick and choppy, "I was quite surprised that the Crimson Alchemist was traveling with two lovely girls."

Kimblee made an affirmative sound and drank his beer. He did not like the idea of such a man talking about them.

"I made sure that they got separate rooms."

Another affirmative sound.

"I took the liberty of making sure those rooms were the ones that I had an extra key to." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two simple keys, dangling on two simple bronze rings. "I have them right here for you."

Kimblee froze, grip tightening on his beer. Kimblee looked at the man in front of him, taking in his form. Straggly beard, a military uniform that was frayed and broken in some places. A truly horrendous man. And yet, what he offered was so magnificent. Two keys for two rooms. Two rooms that held Namori and Mia inside them. "Sir, what are you suggesting?" Kimblee asked, eyes fixed on those keys. Why was his heart thumping in his chest?

"Exactly what I said. There's two fine women who cling onto you. I just figured you would want to be with one of them."

"I don't." It was a lie. He remembered Mia, her pale legs as she sat in the car, her bare shoulders as she worked, her body clothed only with her underwear and a sheet around those lovely legs, her smile as she succeeded in a job, her laugh, the way she looked up at him, the touch of her hand, the way she felt the need to please him. Oh, her need to please him! She needed his words to survive, she needed for him to pat her head and give her praise. That seemed like her only goal in life, to receive his pleasure. And she had done so. He was proud of her efforts, though she hadn't pleased him in one way…and with that key, she would…

On the other hand, there was Namori. She had a nice body, large breasts and plump thighs and butt. Her body was lovely, her figure enough to drive him insane if he stared at it for too long, which happened all to often.

However, it wasn't what he wanted at the moment. His mind was focused on his student, that lovely girl. He had almost seen her naked before, wearing only her underwear or her brother's shirt. That wasn't nearly enough for him. He wanted _more_. He wanted to see all of her lovely body and claim it for his. And the man in front of him held the key. Quite literally, as were.

"So?" The man asked, his hand moving as if to hide them in his pocket.

Kimblee looked at keys and grabbed one.

The man pocketed the other. "You have a preference of the girl? I could tell you which key is which."

Kimblee ran his finger over the cool metal, seeing a number engraved on it. "I don't need that. Whoever is behind that door, I'll readily accept." _Though I hope it's Mia…_

He dismissed himself, stuffing the key into his pocket. He gripped the metal tightly, the sharp teeth piercing his skin. Who would be there waiting? He wouldn't mind if it was Namori. It would be easy to lay with her. She already was attracted to him and he was interested in her as well. He'd prefer if she was dead, and he was prepared to make it happen. Though he could easily sleep with her beforehand. Two pleasures in one night, as it were.

But Mia…

He finally found the room he was looking for. He took out the key, the spokes indented into his fingers and tried to slip it into the knob. He missed. He tried again. Missed. Kimblee looked at his hand, shaking gently with excitement. He was like a teenager again, freaking out over a girl. What else could he miss with? He took a deep breath, calmed his thoughts, and opened the door. Whether it was Mia or Namori, he'd sleep with her in a heartbeat.

But damn, he really hoped it was Mia.

He slowly stuck his head in the room, excited as he spotted Mia's frame. Mia was doing a handstand, her feet braced against the wall for support. Kimblee watched her for a minute, and she slowly sunk down to the floor, hair billowing around her like a fan. Her feet were still pushing against the wall, though her knees were bent. Her eyes were closed, and Kimblee could hear the shallow breathing that passed through her thin lips. Kimblee stared at her, taking in her shape. He remembered when they first started on their hunt for Scar and he visited her room on the train. He recalled how she looked, the way she was wearing her brother's shirt, the white fabric bagging around her, obscuring her figure but showing off her legs. And her chest…those brief moments of the valley between her breasts before the shirt was buttoned up…it was too much. His heart pounded in his chest, blood drifting downwards. He needed to see her skin…hear her voice moan his name…feel her body under his…he needed her.

Kimblee slinked into the room, as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb Mia's stretches, one of her legs raised up into the air and brought down towards her head. He wondered if he could hook one of those legs over his shoulder, opening up more of her to him. He closed the door, slamming louder then necessary. Mia's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. "Kimblee?" her eyes were wide, staring at him. Kimblee couldn't read her face, couldn't see if those wide eyes were full of fear, confusion, or excitement. "What are you doing here?"

Kimblee turned around and locked the door. He stared at the lock, heart pounding. "No one will interrupt…" he muttered softly, Mia barely able to hear him. He looked over his shoulder at her, lips tearing into a crazed smile. Mia slowly stood up and pressed her back against the wall. Kimblee turned around and slowly walked towards her, like an animal stalking his prey. She slowly backed away, hands groping the wall, trying to get away from him. He was mad, she knew it. She protected Namori when he wanted to kill her, stood in his path and refused to move, and now he was getting his revenge by torturing her. She pressed her back in the corner and he placed his arms on either side of her. No running. No escape.

He smirked at the girl caught in his path, leaning his face in, but froze as she turned her head to the side to not look at him. His eyes scanned her body. She was shaking a bit, and her chest was heaving. He brushed some hair behind her ear. She flinched at his touch and stiffened. He pressed a finger to her pulse, feeling it beat like a rabbit under his thumb. "You're afraid." He said simply.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Mia slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked curious, genially asking her why she was afraid. Shouldn't it be obvious? Or wasn't— "Aren't—aren't you going to kill me?"

He stared at her and chuckled. "You—you honestly think I'm going to kill you?"

She slowly turned her head towards him. "You aren't?"

He leaned in close, making sure that she could see into his eyes. "Believe me, Miss Mia, killing you is the very last thing on my mind."

Mia stared at him, stared into his eyes. Emotions tumbled about inside of them, but she couldn't pinpoint any. "And what's the first thing?"

"Making you mine." Kimblee said, slipping a hand behind her neck. Her head tilted back to the touch, a blush covering her cheeks. He leaned in, lips hovering over hers, his amber eyes taking in her hazel eyes. He held the gaze for a couple of seconds before his eyes closed and his lips pressed against hers.

Mia's eyes widened, her gaze locked on him. Was he kissing her? Yes, yes he was. Why? What did she have to offer him? Kimblee pulled away, brow furrowing. She wasn't reacting to the kiss, and she seemed more scared of him now then she was before. "Something wrong?"

She looked up at him and swallowed, trying to seem brave. "Why?"

"Why? Lust is a factor, I'm sure."

"You can get any woman you want, as handsome as you are…"

"Handsome?" Kimblee smirked.

"Why me?"

Kimblee sighed. "You must be logical in this situation…Why you? For the simple reason that I want you. I could take any woman I like at any time I'd like. For some reason though, all I want to do is to take you…make you mine…Perhaps it is your smile that you give me so often, or your need to please me, the giggle you give when I pat your head…I'm not sure, quite honestly. Does it matter?"

Mia looked up at him and shook her head, then nodded, then looked down at the ground in shame. "I'll be a horrible lover…" Mia muttered.

"Of course you will." Kimblee said, his words causing Mia to flinch. "However, I still want my bed warmed tonight with you next to me."

"And…and if I refuse?"

Kimblee chuckled. "If you refuse?" Kimblee pinned Mia's wrists to the wall and leaned in, mouth inches from hers. "You're not refusing." Kimblee kissed her again, putting more force behind it. Mia whimpered a bit, but slowly kissed him back, forcing her mouth to make the same movements as his.

Kimblee smirked to himself, feeling her lips slowly responding. She was scared, he was sure of that, but the fact that she was accepting him was certainly a good sign. He softened his kiss, and then pulled away. Mia leaned up to his lips as they pulled away, trying to connect their lips again.

"Don't stop…" Mia whispered softly, stretching to reach his lips.

"Wait a bit, my Mia…"

'_My Mia'?_ Mia thought, a strange mixture of anger of being his property and euphoria of being his.

"You know nothing…" he smirked a bit to himself. "I suppose I'll have to teach you then."

"I'm sorry…" Mia looked away, blushing.

"Oh, it's fine…" Mia stretched up to kiss him, desperate for contact. He placed a finger on her lips and pushed her away, resting a hand on her neck. "I'll draw out the pleasure…And I'll get to tease you a bit."

"Don't torture me…" Mia whimpered, moving around his finger to reach his lips.

"I'm sadistic, Mia…I enjoy torture of all kinds…"

Kimblee removed the finger and kissed her softly, rubbing the back of her neck. Mia slowly wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back. He moaned softly, showing her he approved of her actions. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, pulling her body against him. He nibbled her lips softly, using his hand to tilt her head back. Mia hesitated, but slowly opened her mouth. Kimblee flicked his tongue across her lips, memorizing the texture, the shape, the taste of her lips. He embedded them into his mind, vowing himself to always remember it. Slowly he moved his tongue into her mouth, lightly touching her tongue.

Mia jumped at the contact, her tongue hiding in her mouth. Kimblee reached his tongue to brush against hers. She squeaked a bit, squirming. Kimblee rubbed Mia's cheek, softly rubbing her tongue. Mia slowly relaxed, flicking her tongue against the bottom of his, moaning gently. Kimblee smirked, giving Mia's tongue a quick flick before turning his attention to other areas of her lovely mouth. He moved his tongue around, memorizing her mouth as much as he could. He slowly ventured his tongue deeper.

Mia's eyes widened and she pushed against his shoulders. Kimblee pulled away and Mia took a deep breath, spit dripping down her lip. "S-sorry…I just…ran out of breath."

"And I made you gag." Kimblee said, wiping his saliva from her mouth. "I'm sorry. Sometimes, I forget that people have that gag reflex."

Mia nodded, vowing to get rid of that reflex, especially if Kimblee desired to be with her again or if he needed pleased in other ways. A gag reflex was a horrible thing for a woman to have. She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. Kimblee kissed her back, letting his fingers trail through her hair. Mia moaned softly, enjoying the soft touch. Kimblee took advantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue between her lips, flicking her tongue. Mia was more willing this time, flicking and licking his tongue. Kimblee moaned softly, smirking a bit at her actions. Kimblee rubbed against her tongue and Mia resisted, trying to force his tongue under hers. Kimblee pushed against her, not letting her dominate him. Mia ran his fingers through his hair, forcing her fingers under his hair, held tightly down by his hair tie. Kimblee shivered a bit as her fingers moved through his hair. Mia smirked and traced her fingers down the rim of his ear. Kimblee moaned softly, enjoying the soft touch. Mia smirked and pushed her tongue over his.

Mia hesitated after her victory but soon moved her tongue in his mouth, probing every inch with her tongue. Kimblee licked, flicked, and rubbed the bottom of her tongue, trying to restore dominance over her. Mia shivered, but tried to ignore his influence. Kimblee expertly flicked and licked her tongue and soon found his way into her mouth. Mia pulled away, her cheeks red. "Not fair…"

"All's fair in love and war, my Mia…"

"And is this love or war?"

Kimblee thought for a bit. "Love for your body has caused me to wage war against your body." He leaned in and breathed in her ear. "And I will conquer it…"

Mia moaned softly. "I wouldn't fight you…"

Kimblee smirked. "I know you wouldn't." Kimblee brought his lips to her ear, softly kissing around her ear, careful to not make much sound. Mia moaned softly, her breath getting heavier as Kimblee pleasured her ear. Kimblee slowly slipped his tongue out and ran it around her ear. Mia gasped and moaned louder, gripping his arm tightly. Her voice made small sounds as she struggled to find words. "Oh—Kim—Kimbl—Ahh…"

Kimblee whispered in her ear. "Does that feel good?"

"Ye—" she nodded frantically.

"Shall I do the same to your other ear?"

"Yes—please…_please_."

Kimblee smirked and gently turned her head to the other side, brushing some hair behind her ear. He then leaned in and ran his lips and tongue over her ear, leaving Mia to moan and squirm in his arms. When that ear was pleasured, he pulled away. Mia looked up at him and grabbed his face, pressing her lips against his. Kimblee kissed her back, putting more force behind it. Mia laced her arms around him and wrapped her hands around his ponytail. She found the tie and tugged on the knot. The white cloth became loose in her hand and his hair fell to his shoulders. She dropped the cloth and freely moved his fingers through his hair, pushing the orderly hair out of place.

Kimblee ran his hands down her body, straining to feel her skin through her thick clothes. He could feel her thin figure, but it wasn't enough. He needed to feel more. He needed _more_ from her. He brought his hands down her sides to her hips, feeling the edge of her sweater. He slowly gripped it and lifted it off her head. Mia hesitated, but slowly lifted her arms. Kimblee tossed the sweater to the side and stared at Mia, at her lovely chest. Mia noticed his gaze and covered her chest. "Cold…"

Kimblee rubbed her cheek, easily seeing through her ruse. "Don't be ashamed…"

"I'm not—"

"You are. I can tell."

Mia looked away, fixing on the wall. She didn't want to look at him, and she didn't want to see his gaze. "You're staring at me…"

"I'm staring because I like what I see."

Mia still didn't look at him. His gaze embarrassed her, mostly because she never had anyone look at her like that before.

He softly rubbed her cheek, and she relaxed slightly, looking up at him slowly, eyes cautions. He looked at her eyes, sensing a bit of nervousness. He was afraid that she wouldn't let him go any further. He needed her to trust him. He needed to make her relax, and that meant being gentle.

"Though, if you really are cold…" Kimblee hugged her against him. "I'll be sure to warm you up…" Kimblee kissed her softly, rubbing her back and arms. She slowly kissed him back, relaxing. He lightly put his hands on her waist, turning her to the side and slowly walking her to the bed. Mia pulled away as her legs bumped against the bed. She looked down at the bed and then up at him. He softly touched her cheek and kissed her, lightly pushing her shoulder. An invitation, not a command. Mia slowly sat on the bed and Kimblee sat next to her, not breaking the kiss. He lightly took her hips and positioned her on his lap. Mia shifted a bit and rested her hands on his shoulders. Kimblee wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her cold back, trailing his fingertips over her skin. Mia moaned softly and moved closer. Kimblee licked her lips quickly before moving into her mouth, causing Mia to move closer to him, pressing her body against his.

Suddenly, Mia jerked away and tried to get off his lap. Kimblee gripped her hips and held her still. "Mia? What's wrong?"

"I—it's just—" her eyes glanced down at his crotch and then back up to him.

"Ah…you felt it, didn't you?"

Mia blushed and nodded. "Yeah…"

"And the problem?"

"Well, your thing is…"

"It's called a penis or an erection, Mia. It's not a thing."

"Fine. Your pe—your ere—Look, it's just embarrassing!"

"You'll have to look at it at some point, you know."

"No I don't…" she muttered.

"It's not fair if I get to stare and you don't."

"Then don't stare at me…"

Kimblee laughed a bit. "That's impossible. I can barely take my eyes off you when you're fully clothed."

Mia slowly looked at him. "You…you want to see me…that badly?"

Kimblee nodded, rubbing her cheek. "Yes."

Mia closed her eyes, taking a couple deep breaths. He was afraid that she'd ask him to leave. He would have to listen to her; he had no intention of taking advantage of her. But if he couldn't have her now, when could he? Drachma would be attacking, and he'd have to deal with Namori following him around. He couldn't make love to her for a couple months. He could not take that.

She slowly looked at him, lust stirring within her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, taking his hands and resting them on her breasts. She slowly moved her hands to his chest, unbuttoning his vest and then his shirt. Kimblee smirked, squeezing her breasts. Mia gasped, her hands trembling a bit, unable to unbutton his shirt. Kimblee softly rubbed the sensitive skin of her breasts. Mia took a couple breaths and untucked his shirt, pushing his coat, jacket, vest, and shirt off. Kimblee shivered a bit as cold air enveloped his bare skin, goosebumps forming on his arms. Mia stared at his torso, admiring the toned pale muscles. She squeezed her legs together a bit, feeling the region between her legs becoming warm and damp. Kimblee noticed the gesture, a smirk playing on his lips, and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her back.

Mia trailed her hands over his back, feeling his muscles spasm as her hands lightly glided over his skin. She rested her hands over his shoulder blades. She pressed his thumbs into his shoulder, rubbing her thumbs in small circles. Kimblee moaned, pressing her chest to his. Mia shivered, feeling his chest rising and falling against her breasts. She moved closer to him, savoring the feel of his skin and muscles pushing against her smooth breasts. Kimblee moved his hands up her back wrapped his fingers around her bra strap. He slowly unhooked it, allowing her bra to move down a bit. Mia pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes.

She stared into his eyes for a moment before moving away, arms wrapped around her chest. Kimblee rested his hands on her hips, rubbing the skin softly with his thumbs to make her feel comfortable. She slowly lowered her arms, one bra strap falling off her shoulder, her breasts still concealed. Kimblee's hands gripped her hips. She moved them down lower, the other strap falling. Her nipples were still covered. His fingers shook a bit, wanting to tear her bra and arms away from her chest. She slowly opened one eye, staring at him. She smirked and lowered her arms, tossing the bra to the side, letting Kimblee look at her.

His eyes trailed over her body, admiring her small, round breasts, her tan areolas and small nipples, perk from the cold. He placed his hand under her arms. He slowly trailed his thumbs under her breasts, stroking the soft skin. Mia tilted her head back, moaning softly. He trailed his thumbs up along the side of her breasts, moving his thumb in a small circle at the top of her breasts. She moaned, a smile on her lips. He pulled his hands away and Mia whimpered, desiring his touch. Kimblee trailed his fingertips over her breasts, her breath hitching and jerking with the touches. He brushed her nipple and she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulder. He smirked and quickly licked her nipple, causing Mia to spasm a bit in pleasure. Kimblee smirked, trailing his fingers over her breasts, now avoiding her nipples. "Wh—why did yo-you stop?"

"Patience Mia…"

She grabbed his hand and tried to move it against his nipple, but Kimblee resisted, trailing his finger elsewhere.

"I'm just analyzing you now. I'll get there eventually."

Eventually? Mia couldn't wait that long. She craved his touch. He seemed to know exactly where to touch, knew exactly where to stroke to make her squirm, make her moan, make her scream. She wanted to feel more. Her body needed more. She needed _him._

Kimblee allowed his fingers to trace over her pale, soft skin, rubbing certain points to hear her moan, pinching some parts to make her squeak, and kissing parts to make her shiver. "Please hurry up…" she whimpered quietly.

Kimblee smirked and leaned in, slowly running his tongue over her breast. She jerked and moaned, savoring the feel of his moist tongue tracing patterns over her breast. He still avoided her nipple, but considering the pleasure she was in, she didn't mind. He rubbed a finger over her other breast, his finger moving in the same way has his tongue. Slowly, he moved his tongue and finger down to her nipple, softly brushing it. Mia gasped and jerked. Kimblee smirked and rubbed her nipples, pinching with his fingers and flicking with his tongue. Mia moaned louder, her head tilted up and her back slowly arching in pleasure. Kimblee slowly took her breast into his mouth, sucking gently. Mia's eyes snapped open and she moaned loudly, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Kimblee smirked, resting a hand on her breast. He slowly started massaging one breast, working the other with his lips and tongue. Mia moaned, sometimes forming words.

"More."

"Kimblee."

"Please."

Kimblee smirked, listening to her moans and cries, enjoying the feel of her breast in his mouth, laughing to himself as she jerked when his tongue caressed her breast. Slowly he pulled away, kissing her nipple. Mia shivered, feeling the air hit her breast, his saliva rapidly cooling. Kimblee softly rubbed her breasts, massaging the sensitive skin with his thumbs. "K-Kimblee…?"

"Yes, Mia?"

"That—That felt…really…really good."

Kimblee's lips tore into a smirk. "Really?"

"Uh-huh…" Mia said, head bobbing up and down in a limp nod.

Kimblee leaned up and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips twitched a bit, still dazed from the pleasure before, but slowly responded. He rubbed her cold back, slowly deepening the kiss. He softly licked her lips, and she opened her mouth, inviting him in. They kissed for a while, their tongues wrapping around each other, rubbing softly. When they finally pulled away, their breath was heavy. He smiled a bit at her, running his finger in a circle on her neck, his touch light. Mia shivered and slumped against him. Kimblee blinked. He wasn't used to that reaction. Maybe it was a girl thing? A young girl thing. Either way, he was not used to it. "Mia?"

"Shh…" she said softly, nuzzling her head under his chin. "Just stay still for a bit…" She wrapped his arms around him, pressing her chest against his.

Ah. Cuddling. He thought that came after the sex, after she came and was exhausted, pressing her body against his, muttering his name softly. Never after a bit of foreplay. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. After he thought that 'a bit' had passed, he ran his arms down to her waistband.

She grabbed his hand. "No…"

"I waited 'a bit'."

"Wait longer…I'm enjoying myself now…"

"We can cuddle after sex."

"I want to cuddle now…I might not have time after…"

"Why not?"

"You're going to leave before I wake up, aren't you?" Mia pulled away and looked up at him, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. "Aren't you?"

Kimblee shook his head. "I see no reason to."

Mia smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. Even if I did leave, I'll be taking you and Namori with me."

Mia frowned. "Oh yeah…Namori…What are we going to do with her?"

"Why, we'll have a nice little threesome relationship."

Mia's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm sure it will be awkward for you, seeing your friend naked, but you'll get over it soon enough, I'm sure. Before you know it, you'll be having sex with her, and you won't mind at all." Kimblee smirked, enjoying the look on Mia's face, the anger that clouded her features. "I wouldn't mind either, I have to admit."

Mia grabbed him and pushed him on his back. Mia kissed him, biting his lips. Kimblee moaned in sadistic pleasure as her teeth pierced his skin. She pulled away, slamming her forehead against his. "I'm not sharing you."

Kimblee smirked and kissed her. Mia kissed him for a bit before pulling away, nipping his lips as they parted. She softly kissed his neck, trying to remember how Kimblee did it. She wasn't sure how to please a man, but she figured if she did the same thing he did, he'd like it. She slowly kissed down to his shoulders, running her fingertips over his skin. He shivered at her light touches. Mia slowly kissed down his chest, breathing in between kisses, causing Kimblee to shiver, muscles jumping. She kissed his nipple softly and sucked gently. While his nipple wasn't as sensitive as hers, it was still a weak spot. He moaned, resting a hand in her hair. She lightly bit his nipple and tugged it between her teeth. Kimblee hissed, moaning deep in his throat. Mia let his nipple go and kissed it, continuing her journey down his body. She took her time as she kissed his abs, letting her fingers trail over the toned muscles. She smiled as she kissed his skin, feeling the rise and fall of his abs under her fingertips.

She opened her eyes to look at his stomach. The muscles weren't prominent, but she could still clearly see the dips and curves. He was strong, and he took care of his body. She was glad for that. The muscles felt good against her fingers, strong and firm. She closed her eyes and visualized him holding her in his arms. Would it be like hugging a tree? A hot tree, with amber eyes and soft black hair that slipped through her fingers easily. Mia giggled to herself.

"What?" Kimblee asked. She wasn't kissing him as often, and after hearing that giggle, he was concerned for what she was thinking.

"Oh, nothing." She breathed softly on his belly button, causing him to shiver, his hand gripping her hair tightly. Mia slowly kissed downward, her lips brushing course, dark hair. She kissed slower now, her hands shaking a bit as his hair tickled her nose. A happy trail leads to a happy forest…

Her lips brushed his belt and she froze. She slowly moved back to his face, her breasts lightly trailing over his skin. She looked into his eyes for a second before Kimblee pushed her head down, their lips crashing together. Kimblee kissed with more force than he did before, biting and nibbling her lips, causing Mia to moan. Kimblee slowly rolled her onto her back, positioning himself over her, hands braced on either side of her, legs tucked between hers. Mia's legs bent at the knees, and she brushed against his hip. Even though there were two layers of clothes between them, the simple touch sent tremors through her body. Mia's heart beat faster, so fast she thought Kimblee could see it thundering in her chest. Mia pulled away, her breath heavy, her chest heaving with each breath. Kimblee trailed his hands down her side, feeling her squirm. She giggled as his fingers slid over her sides. Kimblee smirked. Ticklish. He'd have to remember that.

He slowly undid her pants, letting his fingers rest on her stomach. She self-consciously sucked in her stomach. "Don't be embarrassed," he muttered softly, slowly pulling her pants off. "Fat isn't that horrible."

"_That_ horrible…" she muttered, looking down at herself, seeing the fat gathering around her thighs and her stomach, though her view was vastly more warped than what Kimblee saw.

Kimblee tossed her pants across the room, ensuring she'd have to walk across the room to get it. "Mia, when there's a naked woman in front of a man, they don't care how much fat is on her body. We're just glad to see a naked woman. Besides…" he leaned down and kissed her stomach and then her thighs "it's no fun having sex with an ironing board." Kimblee smiled at her and she giggled. It was easy to make her happy. He looked down at her panties, smirking. "Not those plaid ones…"

"Gingham." Mia said quickly, almost a reaction ever since he discovered her gingham panties and matching bra. He insisted they were plaid.

"But these are nice too…Cute ribbons." He ran his finger over the blue ribbon on her white underwear. He slowly hooked his fingers under her underwear and slipped them off, not wasting any time. He sat up and trailed his eyes over her body, a small smirk on his face. Mia squirmed a bit under his gaze, trying to resist the urge to cover herself up. "Your body is very nice…" he said softly. He touched his cheek, rubbing the skin softly. "You'd make a good bomb…"

Mia stiffened.

"But don't worry about that…" Kimblee said, undoing his belt and pants. "I don't want you dead. I like you too much to kill you." He stood up, letting his pants fall to the ground. He quickly pushed his boxers down, freeing his erection.

Mia blushed as Kimblee climbed onto the bed. She put a hand on his chest as he leaned in for a kiss and sat up on her elbows, eyes trailing over his body. She stared at his lovely amber eyes, partially hidden by the black hair falling down his shoulders, a couple shorter strands in his face. She trailed her eyes over his arms, staring at the thin limbs lined with muscles, the skin occasionally scratched with white scar lines. Her eyes trailed over his toned chest and abs, smiling a bit. How many years did it take for him to get his muscles to look like that? To be strong enough to cause all fat to melt away and be replaced with muscle? She didn't know, but she enjoyed just staring, trying to imprint his body into his mind. Her eyes froze on his erection. She blushed, wondering how it was ever contained in his pants. It stood out in front of him like a sword, long and thick. She looked down at herself. How would he fit? Was she able to stretch that far? Could he really get all of him in her? She looked up at him, blushing.

Kimblee smirked. "You like it?"

"I was staring for a long time…" Mia muttered, a blush on her cheeks. "Yes, I do like it…" her eyes trailed down to his erection. "You're leaking."

"Hmm? Oh, that's pre-cum."

Mia blushed.

"You can taste it, if you'd like."

Her eyes snapped up to him, blushing. "Oh, I couldn't—I mean it's—I would love to—but I—" Mia shook her head and slowly sat up, wrapping her fingers around him. He hissed a bit, hips twitching. Mia tilted her head and slowly stroked him, causing him to moan loudly as his skin moved up and down. Mia stared at his erection in confusion. Was it really that simple? She squeezed him gently, and his hips bucked. She slowly ran his tongue over his head, lapping up the small bit of pre-cum. Kimblee moaned louder, seeming to grow harder in her grip. Mia pulled her hands away and licked her lips.

"How was it?" Kimblee asked, eyes clouded with lust.

"It's pretty good."

Kimblee chuckled and placed his arms on either side of her, kissing her gently. Mia wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, moaning softly as his chest pressed against hers. All Kimblee could think about was thrusting into her. She'd be so tight, like a vice engulfing him. But she was a virgin, and it'd be painful for her. It'd be a while before she fully started to enjoy it. He needed to draw it out, please her for as long as possible.

He spread her legs and slowly rubbed his length against her. Mia jumped and moaned, her back quickly arching. Kimblee moaned, keeping his movements slow, his length quickly becoming damp with her lubricant. "You're so wet…" Kimblee moaned, slowly increasing speed.

Mia could only moan, gripping him tightly, her chest heaving. Kimblee kissed her nipple, flicking his tongue against the sensitive flesh. Mia moaned louder, his name caught in her throat. Kimblee moved his hips away guided the head of his penis to rub against her clit. Mia gasped at the touch. "Kimblee!"

Kimblee pulled away from her. "I think we are close enough now that you can use my first name, Mia."

"Zolf…" she said softly.

"Mmm…" Kimblee hummed softly, kissing her. He maneuvered his hips, rubbing his length against her wet entrance. "Say it again, but louder."

"Zolf." She moaned.

He ground his hips against hers, moaning loudly. "Louder!"

"Zolf!" Mia cried out.

Kimblee stilled his hips, smirking. He pulled away from her, and she whimpered a bit. "I'm just getting a condom. Don't worry. I'll be back for you in half a minute." He kissed her quickly and walked back to his pants, digging around in the pocket for a condom. Mia peeked at his butt, smirking a bit. It was a nice butt.

He quickly put his condom on, returning to Mia. He pressed his body against hers, face to face, chest to chest, hip to hip. Mia shifted a bit, feeling his erection prodding her entrance. "It'll hurt," Kimblee said softly in her ear. "I can't do anything about it. If I move slowly, it'll only draw out the pain."

Mia nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm ready…"

Kimblee kissed her and slowly pushed his head inside her. Mia hissed, digging her nails into his shoulder. Kimblee moaned, feeling her clench around him. He knew that this would be the closest thing to heaven he would get. Too bad it involved going through Mia's hell. "I'm sorry." Kimblee breathed in her ear, quickly thrusting into her. Mia cried out and grit her teeth together. Kimblee muttered sweet nothings in her ear as he thrust into her, trying to hold back a moan of pleasure as her walls squeezed him. Her pleasure, he had to remember her pleasure…He moved his hand down to rub her breast, his thumb moving around her nipple. Her cries combined with moans as pleasure and pain battled inside her. He ground his hips against her, stimulating her clit. Mia cried out again, but pleasure slowly began to dominate her senses. She dug her nails into his back, moving her hips against him.

Kimblee smirked and began thrusting, slowly at first, his length dragging against her tight walls. Mia whimpered and moved to thrust, but Kimblee gripped her hips. "Don't go too fast…" Kimblee said, smirking. "I want to draw this out."

Mia made a small sound, but she couldn't move her hips at all. His grip was too strong. He thrust into her, gradually increasing his pace. He settled into a steady pase, moaning deep in his throat. It wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast either. It felt nice, the friction causing Mia's toes to curl in pleasure. But it wasn't enough. She needed more. But she couldn't move her hips. That didn't stop her from trying, though it was to no avail. Every time she tried to move her hips, Kimblee would slow down. Soon, he was slow as molasses, his length dragging against her, a strangled moan coming from his lips.

"Please, Zolf…" Mia muttered, trying to move her hips again.

Kimblee stopped his hips, looking down at her. He smirked a bit at her, seeing how desperate she looked. He wanted to relive her, but he also wanted to have a bit of fun. He wanted her to melt in the palm of his head. "Yes?"

"Please, Zolf…I need more…"

Kimblee slowly rotated his hips, groaning. "So do I…"

Mia grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, moaning. She slowly pulled away. "Please…satisfy me, Zolf. I need you…all of you…I need…" When her eyes met his, they were clouded with lust.

Looking into those eyes, he just wanted to thrust into her, burying his length inside of her wet pussy. But he couldn't give up that easily. He wanted her to beg. "You need what?"

"I need you to fuck me." Mia said, blunt. She gripped his hair tightly. "I need you inside of me, and I need you to give me more. Give me everything. I'll give you everything I have too. Just go faster, go harder. Please, Zolf…" She kissed him. "Please…" She breathed against his lips.

Kimblee's hips trembled a bit, and his erection swelled at the sight of the girl in front of him. "I can't say no to you now." Kimblee kissed her and began thrusting again, his hands leaving her hips and grabbing her hands. He trapped them against the bed, near her head. Mia moaned, digging her heels into the ground. Their tongues pressed against each other, and Kimblee's tongue soon followed the movements of his hips. Mia tried to kiss him for as long as she could, but the pleasure building up was too much for her to bear. She pulled away and pressed her face into the pillow, moaning loudly. Her hips moved against his, desperately trying to match his pace. Kimblee thrust his hips quickly, moaning deep in his throat. Their pleasure combined and tumbled over one another, climbing higher and higher.

Mia bit his shoulder, trying to hold back the moans that swelled inside her. She wanted to scream, feeling the pleasure building up, coiling tightly, threatening to burst at any time. Her hands pulled out from under his, and her arms clutched him tightly, her chest pressing against his, nails digging into his back. She tried to hold back the orgasm that bubbled up inside of her. She teetered, and she bit her lip, trying to hold back.

Unfortunately, Kimblee's orgasm was much closer than Mia's. Kimblee moaned loudly and came inside of her. Mia frowned, her orgasm slowly starting to edge away. Kimblee sat up a bit and moved his thumb against her clit, causing her to jerk, moaning loudly. The orgasm came upon her again, and she soon fell over the edge, moaning Kimblee's name. Kimblee moaned, feeling her warmth squeeze him tightly, stars appearing before his eyes. He would've came again if he wasn't exhausted. Mia collapsed on the bed, breath heavy. Kimblee slowly pulled out of her and removed his condom, causing it to explode. Mia winced, covering her face. "No cum on me…" Mia muttered.

Kimblee chuckled, rubbing her hip. He let his eyes scan her body. It was a lovely body, especially now. She was glowing, a tired smile on her face, though it was wide. Her body was coated with sweat, her hair sticking to her skin. Her chest was heaving, her breasts going up and down, almost hypnotically. His eyes trailed lower, and he noticed blood on her thighs, and some on the bed. He leaned down and licked the blood off her thighs, savoring the taste. "Zolf…" Mia muttered. "Oh Zolf…" He licked his lips, the combined taste of blood and her dampness an odd and wonderful taste. Kimblee rested his head on the pillow, looking at her, admiring how she glowed after her orgasm. She raised her hand and rested it on his cheek, her eyes shining dully. "Thank you…"

Kimblee didn't know how to respond. He kissed her, wrapping an arm around her. Mia kissed him weakly, pressing her arms against his chest. She pulled away and pressed her head against his chest. Kimblee rested his chin on top of her head. He lightly placed a hand on her head, noting that she was still blushing. He ran his fingers through her hair. It was odd, having her pressed against him. It wasn't bad.

Kimblee looked down at Mia, now fast asleep. He could get used to her. He pressed his face in her hair and fell asleep, breathing in her scent.

* * *

><p>Kimblee woke up, and was surprised that Mia was already awake, writing at the foot of the bed. She glanced back at him, and noticing his open eyes, gave him a small smile before returning to her paper. Kimblee rubbed his head, the events from last night coming back slowly. He sat up, smiling a bit at her. He trailed his eyes over her body, his view shielded by the sheet. That wouldn't do.<p>

He rolled over, pulled off the sheet that was covering her, and rested his body on top of hers, putting his weight on his elbows. His body was pressed against her, the smooth skin of her back against his chest. He rested his head on top of hers, rubbing the hair that flowed over her shoulder. "Morning, Mia."

"Morning, Zolf."

"How do you feel?" He rubbed her hip softly, making sure his question was obvious.

"Sore, of course. But…I don't mind. It felt really good, before especially."

"I'm glad. I quite enjoyed the foreplay as well."

Mia blushed. "I still can't…"

"What?"

She smiled at him, her eyes glinting softly. "You were extremely gentle. I know you did it just so you could sleep with me…but I'm glad you're gentle. It really…" She just smiled and kissed his cheek.

Kimblee didn't know what to say. He glanced at her paper and found a change of topic. "What are you doing?"

"Writing back home. Telling them what happened. I don't know how to explain some of it though…"

He kissed her shoulder. "Just say that you just had amazing sex with an amazing man."

"I can't say that. These are my parents."

"I don't see the problem. Just go into detail."

"In detail?"

"Yes." He started kissing her arm. "Every kiss…every touch…every thrust…"

"And about how you came too early."

Kimblee stiffened. "That's not my fault. You were so tight. Any other man would've came just from thrusting into that tight little heaven of yours. You're lucky I lasted that long."

"Keep telling yourself that." Mia said, reaching behind to pat his cheek.

Kimblee's eyebrow twitched.

"It's not your fault, really. Every man is inadequate once in a while. It just wasn't your time."

He snapped. He knocked the paper away from her and rolled her onto her back, pinning her arms to her sides. "I'll make you come twice." Kimblee muttered, thrusting quickly inside of her.

Mia moaned, smirking a bit as he drilled into her.


End file.
